Kokoro no Hikari 'A Light's Heart'
by Digimagic
Summary: Yugi's been in love with Yami for a long time now, and the same goes for Yami, but nether has drawn up the courage to tell each other... yet. [YxYY ShonenAi] completed
1. Chapter One

Sarah: Hi! I'm doing a Yami/Yugi ficcy! I know I shouldn't, but oh well! No yelling at me CyberDeletion!  
  
Digimagic: Sarah just had to put this up.  
  
Sarah: Yeah! I hope you like it! Yami; Disclaimer! Yugi; Warning!  
  
Yami: Neither Sarah nor Digimagic own Yu-Gi-Oh! Thank Ra!  
  
Yugi: This fic is Yami/Yugi! That means shonen-ai! Don't like? Then you should leave now! To the rest of you, Enjoy!  
  
'Thinking'

"Speaking"

/Yugi to Yami/

//Yami to Yugi//  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kokoro no Hikari - A Light's Heart  
Author: Digimagic  
Editor: CyberDeletion  
  
Chapter One: Bored  
  
Yugi stretched as leaned back in his chair, raising his violet silk pajama top a little above his pants and revealing a little skin. He was extremely bored! He was supposed to be doing his math homework. It was Friday, though, and he wanted to do something fun. _'Why does Grandpa always have to make me do my all my homework Friday? Math is such a boring subject. I want to have some fun!_' Yugi looked around and smiled. He knew Yami was just going to skip his homework tonight and sweet-talk him into letting him copy Yugi's finished work on. Yugi decided he was going to have some fun tonight and sneak into Yami's room. 'Yami should be doing something fun - or at least something more interesting than math'. With that, Yugi got up and walked out of his room.  
  
Yugi crept down the hall towards Yami's room. He had to be very quiet so that his grandpa won't hear him. Once he reached the door to Yami's room, he pushed it open a crack and peeked in. Yami was in a pair of silk crimson pajamas. He was lying on his back with a pair of headphones on and mouthing the words to the song he was listening to. His head was tilted back and his eyes are closed.  
  
/Wow./  
  
Yugi didn't realize that, when he had thought that, it was sent through their mind link. Saying he was a little surprised when Yami looked up would be an understatement.  
  
"Yugi? What are you doing in here? Are you okay?" Yami's eyes were filled with curiosity and concern.  
  
"Umm…" Yugi had no idea how to answer him, his fear and shyness taking control. '_Well… I should just tell him the truth._' Yugi looked down at his feet and started making little circles on the ground.  
  
"Well, I… umm… got bored d-doing my h-homework, and… I k-know you never do y- your homework on Friday, so… I c-came here to see what you were d-doing."  
  
Yami's eyes softened. He though the way Yugi was acting right now was really cute. '_He's way too shy_.'  
  
Yugi started to chew on his bottom lip. '_I should just leave. He probably doesn't want me here._'  
  
"I'll go. You probably don't want me here to bother you." Yugi turned to leave, embarrassed.  
  
//Yugi?// Yugi stopped.  
  
//Yugi? What's wrong? You know you're never a bother to me. If you're bored with doing your math homework then stay here with me. I love your company. We'll have some fun, but please, do not think that you are a bother to me, my dear hikari.//  
  
Yugi turned to look at Yami. /Really?/  
  
Yami smiled gently at Yugi, his sweet hikari. //Really.// Yugi smiled and bounced his way over to Yami.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sarah: *mouth taped shut, with hands and feet chained to a wall* Umf.  
  
Digimagic: Sarah would like to thank you for reading this and would love it if you reviewed this fic. Also, please go read and review her other fic, 'A Place For My Head'. Thank you.  
  
Sarah: *trying to break free*  
  
Digimagic: Bye from both Sarah and me. Plus, CyberDeletion, you must review. Thank you. 


	2. Chapter Two

Sarah: Sorry it took so long to update but if you go to my bio you'll see it's not my fault! My editor STILL need to edit this but i got tried of waiting so hear you go. Sorry this sucks but I suck at fluff. Yeah this is the second and last chappie. I'm going to get straight to the reviews and then to the fic. Plus I'm giving all my reviewers two boxes of the finest chocolate I could find and kissing Yami and Yugi plushies!

michew: Thank You! I don't really do fluff so. I like the reviews.

Misura: I'm so glad you like it! YOU ARE SO COOL! Please keep writing all of your Seto/Joey fic's. THANK YOU!

Sprit of the Moon: Thank you for the review. I'm glad you liked it. It makes me feel great when people like my fic's. **looks at editor: CD on chain leash ranting about the grammar** Ignore her.

shadow-demon18b: Thank you very much! My editor got on me about putting her down for editing the fic before she got a chance to. She has edited it now.

Koishii No Tenshi: **bows **Thank you! Thank you! I loved those parts too!

Lilly starwind: Well here you go. I'm really glad you like my fic! **jumps up and down** People like me! They really, really like me!

Sarah: I almost forgot the disclaimer and warning! I don't own Yugioh and this is shounen-ai. Thank you.

Kokoro no Hikari - A Light's Heart Chapter 2

Author: Digimagic

**(STILL needs to be edited by)** Editor: CyberDeletion

Yugi, now laying on his back on Yami's bed, was watches Yami going through his closet looking for something...Yugi had asked Yami what they could do, Yami thought about it for a moment then snapped his fingers and started to searching his closet. So Yugi just watches Yami go through his closet (not that he didn't mind the view) Yami then got up and turned around with something behind his back.

"What's that?" Yugi asks tilting his head to the right.

'He's so cute when he does that.' Yami thinks to himself. "You'll see." Yami says with a sly smile.

Yugi put on the cutest little pout. Yami chuckles thinking the way Yugi looks at the moment is adorable. 'He has to be the most adorable thing ever. It's so hard to say no to him when he pouts like that.'

"Yami! Show me! Please!' Yugi put on his "chibi eyes" to add to the pleading effect. Yami puts his hand in front his of eyes. "Not the chibi eyes! NO!" Yugi giggles at Yami antics. 'He's so funny and hot and cool and just well dreamy! He's perfect!' Yugi thinks to himself while watching Yami dodge Yugi's chibi eye, which he is still using. Yami finally sighs which Yugi knows all too well that means that Yami has given into the chibi eyes.

"Fine, I'll show, but because I decided to not because of your chibi eyes." Yami said defiantly but both of them know that's the reason he's showing Yugi what he has behind his back.

"Yeah whatever. Just show me!" Yugi begins to bounce on Yami's bed happily. Yami watches Yugi jump up and down and chuckles at the sight. Yugi always seems to have energy. 'That's one of the many things I love about him. He so cheerful and full of life. He's so cute.' Yami smiles to himself. He can't believe how much he loves him. 'I have no idea what I'd do without him. He's my world.'

"Yami?" Yugi was currently waving his hand in front of Yami's face. "You're spacing! I want to know what you have behind your back!" Yugi pouts. Yami raises an eyebrow. "Well, if you want to know what I have behind my back then why didn't you look behind my back while I was spacing?"

Yugi blinks, realizing he could've done that. "Well…It didn't dawn on me, ok!" Yami ruffles Yugi's hair with his free hand. "You're so sweet and the most adorable chibi." Yami smiles playful at the pout that appears on Yugi's face.

"I'm not a chibi! I'm just short!" Yugi pouts, now sitting cross-legged on Yami's bed.

"Oh, come on. You are a chibi. You cute little chibi" Yami says while smiling at Yugi's antics.

"I am not!" Yami raises an eyebrow at that. "I'm not!" Yami just continues looking at Yugi with his eyebrow raised. "Oh fine. I might look a little like a chibi." Yami nods, knowing he's not going to get Yugi any closer to admitting he's a chibi. "Now. What's behind your back?" Yugi cocks his head to the right. Yami sighs, shaking his head. "Thought I forgot about that, didn't you? Ha!"

"Oh well. I can hope can't I?" Yugi giggles, smiles, and shakes his no.

"Nope!" Yami gives Yugi a odd look.

"Says who?"

"ME!" Yugi jumps at Yami trying to get at what's behind Yami. They start fighting and Yugi gets a hold of what Yami had and jumps up. It's the new computer game that Yugi's been dying to get. The chibi had been talking non-stop about. It was really expensive. Yugi blinks while staring at the game. "Y-Yami…"

Yami stands up and smiles at Yugi. "You said you wanted it so I got it for you. No, I didn't steal it like that baka Tomb Raider would. I hope your happy, Yugi."

Yugi looks up at Yami and throws himself at Yami. "Oh, Yami! Thank you! Thank you!" Yugi is hugging Yami as tight as he can. "Anything for you my hikari. I love you" Yami swallows hard hoping Yugi doesn't freak out or anything.

Yugi looks up at Yami who has closed his eyes. 'Did…did Yami just say he loves me? He did!' Yugi leans up and kisses Yami on the lips. Yugi leans in trying to get as close to Yami as he can. Yugi feels Yami's tongue asking for entrance. Yugi, more than willing, lets Yami in. Yami's tongue searches Yugi's mouth eagerly. Yami was spicy yet had this exotic sweet favor.

Yugi tasted just as Yami though he would. Yugi has a very addicting, sugary sweet taste to him. Yami loves it and knows he's never going to been able to get enough of the taste or Yugi for that matter. But Yami knows he has the rest of his life to taste it because Yugi's is now his forever and always but then again Yugi was always his. They finally pull apart and gaze into each other's eyes. Yugi lays his head in the crook of Yami's neck as Yami sets his head on top of Yugi's. Their fingers are entwined together. Just standing together. Yami and hikari. Two halves of one soul. Forever bonded. Forever together.

-------------------------------------------

Sarah: DONE! **looks at fic** I suck at fluff. This fic was mainly to try and improve my fluff writing skills. I have no clue if it helped. You tell me. Plus I'm sorry for any and all spelling ang grammar errors in this. I didn't have time to reread this and edit it. Thats my editors job but she still needs to edit it! She's very forgetful.

Digimagic: Please tell her what you think. She loves all of her reviewers. Bye.

Sarah: Please go read my other fic's! Well till next time…BYES-BYES!


End file.
